


An Eerie Winter Fairy Tale

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [15]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Sue was never the only artist in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eerie Winter Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Snowmen.

Unless they were shouting at him to shut up, go away, or come back here with whatever he was stealing, people seldom paid attention to Bob Bob. If they had, they might have realized there was more than one artist in his family.

Unlike his sister, however, Bob Bob preferred working only in winter and only in the ephemeral medium of damp snow and ice. He’d use whatever was in his family’s own small, cluttered yard, plus whatever he could take from the neighbors’ with a shovel and a giant cooler, and sculpt it into works of art using his own two hands and some ordinary kitchen implements.

He was looking forward to seeing what he could do when he finally got his chainsaw privileges back.

For now, though, he’d already covered the yard and most of the sidewalk with multiple snowmen, a snow woman (with snow boobs, because snow boobs were just funny), a family of penguins, a highly realistic puppy dog, and of course, a giant, many-tentacled monstrosity with fangs and three heads. It loomed over the rest of his snow creations as they stood, literally frozen, bearing expressions of utter terror.

He paused to admire his work, and then finally gave himself a small nod of approval before reaching for the finishing touch, the top hat he’d swiped from the World O’ Stuff. He placed it on the snow monstrosity’s middle head.

As was probably inevitable, the thing began to stir.

The family’s nanny-slash-personal trainer came running outside brandishing a machine gun in each hand as soon as the screaming started, but by then it was pretty much too late.


End file.
